Tu es mon Autre
by Darkklinne
Summary: Nous savons tous qu'Arwen a choisi la mortalité par amour mais, nous ne savons pas ce qu'Elrohir et Elladan ont décidés. Aussi, quel est leur choix et surtout quelles en sont leurs raisons ? Nouveau défi de la communauté: Les Nouvelles d'Imladris.


**Tu es mon Autre**

 **ou**

 _ **Le Temps des Choix**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et lieux appartiennent à **JRR Tolkien** , **Peter Jackson** et leurs ayants droits

* * *

 **Défi N°2 de la communauté : Les Nouvelles d'Imladris**

 **Le choix d'Elrohir et d'Elledan**

 _Nous savons qu'Arwen a choisi la mortalité mais, nous ne savons pas ce qu'Elrohir et Elladan ont décidés. Aussi, quel est leur choix et surtout quelles en sont leurs raisons ?_

Pas de limitations de mots.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** voici ma réponse au deuxième défi lancé sur la communauté.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Tu es mon Autre**

 **ou**

 _ **Le Temps des Choix**_

Tout n'a toujours été qu'une question de choix. Quel repas allions-nous manger ? Quelle couleur allions-nous porter ? Depuis que nous étions en âge de le comprendre, notre père nous avaient moult fois raconté l'histoire de ses parents et celles de ses grands-parents. Nous descendions de la lignée directe de Beren et Lúthien. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait pour nous ? Bien des choses, à vrai dire.

Un enfant né de l'union d'un elfe et d'un humain se voit automatiquement, de par son sang, vivre plus longuement mais sa fin reste tout de même inévitable. L'immortalité appartenant à la lignée d'elfes au sang pur. Seule notre famille avait eu le droit de choisir entre la vie des elfes et celle des hommes. Un don octroyé par les Valar grâce à la force et au cœur pur de Lúthien.

Beaucoup nous envieraient ce choix, sans doute beaucoup nous envient même, cependant, croyez-moi, c'est bien plus difficile à décider qu'il n'y parait.

oOoOo

Elrohir et moi avions bien souvent parlé de notre future décision. Nous aimions tout autant la compagnie des hommes que celle des elfes. Même le drame qui avait secoué notre famille de manière atroce n'avait en rien altéré ce que nous ressentions. Repenser à ce qui s'était passé me laissait toujours une amertume au cœur telle, que parfois il était bien difficile de vivre avec un pareil souvenir.

oOoOo

Celebrian, notre bien aimé mère, était partie rendre visite à ses parents dans les bois de la Lothlórien. Les routes n'étant jamais réellement sûres, notre père l'avait forcée à emmener avec elle un cortège d'elfes pour la protéger. Malheureusement, ils avaient été attaqués sur le retour par une bande d'Orques qui l'avait emmenée dans leur repère sur les Monts Brumeux, non loin du sommet de Gundabad, dans le but de la torturer.

Je n'oublierais jamais le moment où nous l'avions enfin retrouvée.

— Elladan ! hurla mon frère. J'entends des gémissements loin de nous.

Avisant les environs, je vis que s'y trouvait l'entrée d'une grotte protégée par des fourrés. A peine avions nous fait un pas en avant que trois créatures immondes nous sautèrent à la gorge. Dégainant mon épée aussi vite que possible je réussis à pourfendre en deux celui qui tentait de me blesser cruellement. Elrohir quant à lui, avait eu autant de succès que moi et dès que nous fûmes débarrassés de nos ennemis, nous pénétrâmes le cœur battant dans ce qui semblait être leur repère.

Il y faisait sombre, l'air ambiant empestant la mort et les odeurs nauséabondes des Orques. Nous mîmes un moment avant de débusquer l'endroit où ils avaient pris leur quartier.

— Oh, Eru tout puissant ! s'exclama mon frère d'une voix étouffée par son avant bras qu'il gardait replié contre son nez.

J'avais moi-même mis un mouchoir sur mon visage pour éviter de vomir tant l'odeur était forte.

Plissant les yeux, je tentai de voir ce que lui voyait. Impossible d'allumer un feu sans que nous ne dévoilions notre présence à d'éventuels éclaireurs. Il y avait fort à parier que d'autres Orques patrouillaient non loin d'ici. M'avançant encore un peu, je compris l'état d'effroi dans lequel il se trouvait. Sentant l'adrénaline traverser ma colonne vertébrale pour venir exploser dans ma tête, je le poussais sans ménagement pour attraper la pauvre créature ensanglantée qui se trouvait pieds et poings liés, à peine dissimulée par un énorme rocher. Nous repartîmes d'ici sans demander notre reste. Nous ne pouvions nous permettre de nous faire à nouveau attaquer avec un si précieux fardeau dans nos bras.

Retrouvant nos chevaux un peu plus loin, que nous avions cachés près de la route, je déposai délicatement notre mère devant Elrohir qui venait d'enfourcher sa monture, puis nous partîmes sans plus attendre.

oOoOo

Le voyage jusqu'à Imladris nous parut interminable. De temps à autre, nous nous lancions des coups d'œil d'appréhension, mon frère et moi, espérant sans doute que la terreur qui nous oppressait la poitrine n'était que passagère.

Une fois arrivés, nous fûmes accueillis par notre sœur qui se mit à pleurer doucement en voyant l'état de sa mère adoré. Notre père arrivait vers nous, le visage impassible. Voulant lui éviter un tel moment d'horreur, je pris notre mère dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'à la chambre de mes parents. Mon père voulut la récupérer mais je le dépassai sans un regard.

— Elladan ! s'écria-t-il tout en me suivant de près.

— Elle a besoin de soin, dis-je d'une voix rauque, me retenant de gémir de chagrin.

Une fois que je l'eus déposée, les guérisseurs d'Imladris prirent le relais avec mon père.

L'attente fut des plus longues et des plus éprouvantes. Les jours passèrent sans que notre mère ne semble aller mieux. Mon père ne nous disait rien mais il émanait de lui une telle tristesse...  
Et cela dura encore des mois et des mois, puis un jour, notre père nous convoqua tous dans son bureau.

— Votre mère a émit le souhait de partir pour les Terres Immortelles.

— Mais et vous ? s'exclama Arwen qui voyait déjà nos deux parents nous quitter pour un temps aussi long qu'il serait éternel.

— Je reste ici, Arwen, mon temps en Terre du Milieu est loin d'être fini.

— Mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser mère partir seule, protesta Elrohir. Je le rejoignis sur ce fait.

— Votre mère est malade. Elle a été empoisonnée par une lame de Morgul et ce qu'elle a vécu lui a détruit une partie de l'esprit. Il lui faut un traitement tout autre, que nous ne pouvons, hélas, lui prodiguer ici. Croyez-moi mes enfants, que cette décision est encore plus dure à prendre que n'importe laquelle.

C'est ainsi que notre mère partit, le regard hanté par les horreurs qu'aucun être, elfe ou humain, ne devrait subir un jour. Cependant, la veille de son départ, elle nous convia enfin à son chevet dans l'un de ses rares moments de lucidité.

— Mes enfants bien aimés, commença-t-elle, si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour vous conjurer de ne pas faire de mauvais choix.

Nous savions de quoi elle parlait et après ce qu'elle avait vécu, notre décision à Elrohir et moi était plus que prise. Nous ne resterions pas sur ces terres. Notre mère avait besoin de nous.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, mère, répondit Elrohir, nous savons ce que nous devons faire et ce vers quoi notre cœur nous appelle.

Comme hypnotisé par le fin et rare sourire qu'elle nous octroya, je ne sus qu'acquiescer aux propos de mon frère.

oOoOo

Bien des années plus tard et malgré tout, nous continuâmes à côtoyer elfes et humains sans nous sentir différents d'eux. Il était sûr qu'un jour nous partirions pour Valinor, choisissant de ce fait, l'immortalité des elfes.

Les saisons défilèrent et un jour, à l'aube de notre choix, tandis que la Terre du Milieu changeait de manière inexorable, que notre sœur avait épousé un homme du nord devenu roi, et que les derniers elfes quittaient de façon irrévocable ces terres qu'ils avaient tant aimées, nous nous retrouvâmes mon frère et moi au port des Havres Gris.

J'avais senti l'appel de l'Ouest depuis un certain temps déjà, mais j'avais attendu qu'Elrohir me demande ce qu'il en était pour lui avouer mon envie de prendre enfin le large.

Nous étions à la croisée de notre vie, et je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de battre d'allégresse à l'idée de bientôt fouler cette terre qui n'attendait plus que nous, ses derniers enfants. Nous allions enfin connaître notre véritable maison et revoir notre douce mère. J'étais heureux et impatient.

C'est avec l'allégresse d'un enfant que je gravis le ponton avant de sauter dans la nef et me retournait pour dire quelque chose à mon jumeau quand mon sourire se fana tout à fait.

— Mais que fais-tu, Elrohir ? demandai-je étonné qu'il reste planté à quai, le visage assombri par un étrange sentiment.

— Je t'ai menti mon frère, mon ami, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et puissante.

— Comment cela ?

Je ne comprenais pas à quoi il jouait.

— Je ne pars pas avec toi pour Valinor, _muindor_.

Je mis un moment à comprendre. Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus y aller ? Je croyais que c'était ce qu'il attendait. Que tout comme moi, ce qu'il désirait par dessous-tout. N'étions-nous pas semblable ?!

— Elladan, je t'aime, tu fais partie de moi comme je fais partie de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Heu, oui, balbutia-je me sentant un peu perdu.

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il insinuait, il soupira profondément avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens.

— Tu as choisis la voie des elfes avant même de savoir marcher. Tu as toujours été celui qui savait qu'un jour il rejoindrait la terre de nos ancêtres elfiques. Ce choix, n'en n'a jamais été un pour toi. Il faut que tu saches que ... Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais eu de choix à faire parce que j'avais déjà choisi.

Il avait à peine terminé que je sus, je compris. Mon cœur aurait voulu mourir et pourtant une sorte d'apaisement me saisit de manière presque imperceptible.

— Tu as choisis la voie des hommes, déclarai-je enfin comme une évidence.

— J'ai tant de choses à leur apporter encore, je ne puis les abandonner. Bien sûr, je ne compte pas établir une nouvelle dynastie comme là fait jadis notre oncle Elros, pour ce que ça a donné... Non, je veux juste m'établir dans une petite maisonnette, rencontrer un jour, qui sait, une jolie petite humaine et fonder une famille. Trouver le bonheur tout en distribuant aide et conseil.

— Depuis quand ? voulus-je savoir.

— Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance Elladan, mon jumeau ? Aujourd'hui, je ne te fais pas mes adieux, _muindor_ , puisqu'une partie de moi restera à tes côtés. Toi non plus, tu ne quittes pas vraiment cette terre puisque tu seras là — il frappa sa poitrine du plat de sa main gauche—. Et je ne mourrais jamais vraiment. Crois-moi Elladan, c'est un beau jour.

Je compris qu'il insistait sur ces mots que lorsque je sentis les larmes dévaler mes joues. Nous ne nous étions jamais quitté. J'avais toujours cru que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Sentant le bateau trembler sous mes pieds, je compris que tout cela était irrévocable et définitif. Levant mon visage pour goûter le vent et ses embruns qui apaisaient ma peine, je lui lançai néanmoins :

— Prends soin de toi, mon frère, mon jumeau, et garde un œil sur Arwen et ses enfants. Quand tu la serreras dans tes bras, dis lui que c'est aussi un peu moi. Je ferrai de même avec nos parents quand je les retrouverais.

 _Màra mesta Elrohir. Sidh am gen !_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Muindor : frère en Sindarin.

\- Màra mesta :au revoir en Sindarin.

\- Sidh am gen :que la paix soit avec toi en Sindarin.

\- Voilà un défi intéressant parce qu'il est vrai que nous ne connaissons pas vraiment leur choix. Au départ, je voulais les faire partir tous les deux et finalement j'ai eu envie de faire un parallèle avec leur père et leur oncle Elros ( _bon, il s'est tout de même imposé à moi et jusqu'au dernier moment, tout comme Elladan, j'étais persuadée que Elrohir partirait avec lui_ )... comme si chaque jumeau avait l'un ou l'autre en lui. Il faut avouer aussi que même si le choix semble simple et évident, ça ne l'est pas tant que ça. Vivre éternellement et dans quel but ? Tout dépend de notre façon d'appréhender ce "cadeau".


End file.
